Vehicles
These are the vehicles that appeared in the Code Geass universe. Britannian Models * Avalon ''Caerleon''-class Main article: Caerleon-class The Caerleon''-class Floating Battleship''' (カールレオン級浮遊航空艦, Kārureon-Kyū Fuyū-Koukūkan) is a line of Britannian light aerial cruisers, also known as "Light Avalons", which commonly serve as escort ships in the Britannian Aerial Armada. ''Logres''-class Main article: Logres-class Floating Battleship The Logres-class Floating Battleship (ログレス級浮遊航空艦 Roguresu-Kyū Fuyū-Koukūkan) is a line of Britannian aerial battleships, noteworthy of their two pairs of large wings. L'Éclair ''' ''L'Éclair (レクレール, rekureeru) is Schneizel's flagship, prior to the completion of the Avalon. G-1 Base The G-1 Base (G-1ベース, Ji-Wan Beesu) is a Britannian landcruiser commonly employed by the known members of the Imperial Family as a mobile command center and a field hospital. Since these mobile bases are almost always carrying someone important, they are always surrounded by motorcades of police, medical vehicles, and escorted by the regular military in the form of tanks, armored vehicles, and Knightmares Britannian shuttle The royal family uses a shuttle for personal transportation. Lelouch had a personal shuttle of this kind, and it served him throughout his reign as Emperor. Schneizel also had one of these shuttles on board the Damocles on which he attempted to escape. There are many shuttle types that Brittania utilizes to transport their officers and royals. Knightmare VTOL The Knightmare VTOL (Vertical Take-Off and Landing) are craft used by the Britannian Military to transport individual Knightmare Frames into battle. These vehicles are very numerous and seem to be controlled from the knightmare it is carrying, rather than having an on-board pilot or crew. These vehicles are used mostly for tactical purposes; whereas the larger aerial battleships like the Caerleon-class and Logres-class are optimized for strategic purposes. VTOL Gunship Generally dubbed VTOL''s, these aircraft are designed for close support of Britannian ground units. They appear regularly in the anime and manga. Each is armed with a ventral cannon as standard, along with at least two hard-points on the wings, which generally carry rocket pods. United Federations of Nations models * Ikaruga ''Longdan'' ''Longdan (竜胆/龍蛋, Rindou, lit. Gentiana or Dragon Egg) is pyramid-shaped land-cruising mobile fortress controlled by the Chinese Federation, capable of deploying dozens of Gun-Ru Knightmares. It has two large cannons and thirteen normal cannons. Certain models are equipped with tank treads for land mobility, while others have hover systems to levitate across bodies of water. ''Da Longdan'' s.]] Da Longdan (大龍蛋) is a mobile fortress belonging to the Chinese Federation and its successor the United States of China. It has a similar design as the Longdan though of a much larger scale. It is also noteworthy for its large bow cannon, which is perhaps the largest conventional gunnery weapon in Code Geass. Black Knights' Submarine Prior to giving the Black Knights the Ikaruga, Kyoto provided them with a high-speed submarine, which is simply known as "Black Knights' Submarine" (黒の騎士団潜水艦, Kuro no Kishi-Dan Sensuikan) which served as the Black Knights' base during their time in Area 11. It has torpedo launchers and cruise missile launchers, as well as cargo storage for Knightmares. It also has two Slash Harken-like anchors. Other Vehicles tank.png|Britannian Main Battle Tank File:Research Division Transport.png|Britannian - Special Research Division Transport File:Trains.png|Britannian - Armored Train vtol.png|Britannian VTOL Gunship File:Britannian Air Force 2.png|Britannian Fighter Jets File:Invasion of Japan Fighter Plane.JPG|Britannian Transport Plane File:Unknown Aircraft.png|Top of Britannian Transport Plane File:VTOL Gunship.png|Chinese Federation Gunship File:Chinese Federation Bombers.png|Chinese Federation Bombers File:Black Knights - Airships.png|Ikaruga and several Black Knights battleships File:Hovering Aircraft.png|VTOL Transport File:Brit VTOL.png|VTOL Transport File:News Aircraft.png|Area 11 News Aircraft File:Police Surveillance Aircraft.png|Britannian Police Aircraft File:Black Knights Tanker.png|Black Knights Tanker File:Japanese Navy.png|Japanese Destroyers File:Black Knights - Transport Boat.png|Black Knights Hydrofoil File:Glasgow Attack2.png|Japanese Tanks File:Pizza Hut - Delivery Vehicle.png|Pizza Hut Delivery Bike Category:Technology